This invention relates to holders for boxed tissues and more particularly to inexpensive spring holders for converting conventional tissue boxes into conveniently accessible, out-of-the-way tissue storage and dispensing containers particularly suitable for use in automobiles, pantries, closets and the like, and characterized by having at least one spring leg adapted for anchoring at one end and a support formation at the other end in cooperative relation to the spring leg and box for providing yieldable lift support to the tissue box against a reference surface as well as resistance to lateral movement of the tissue box. In some embodiments increased flexibility and convenience in use are achieved by providing a pair of spring wire legs adapted for anchoring at one end, a spring loop in each of the legs distal from the anchor end, and the support formation is in cooperative relation to the spring loops and box for providing yieldable support to the tissue box against a reference surface as well as resistance to lateral movement of the tissue box. By making the anchor end of the spring wire legs in the form of a substantially 360.degree. reverse bend in the spring wire between the legs, anchoring inside an automobile between the interior molding and roof by an existing molding screw fastener at the top of the windshield and holding the tissue box in a conveniently accessible out-of-the-way position against the automobile headlining is thereby achieved.
For tissue boxes of the type having a tissue access opening extending from one end to a portion of one face of the tissue box, the support formation may be in the form of a pair of spring wire leg extensions extending from the spring loops and having angular bends to engage the box end opposite the access opening, and the face and the edge of the opening in the face of the tissue box, to thereby provide yieldable support to the tissue box against the headlining of the automobile, as well as resistance to lateral movement of the tissue box, along with an arrangement for easy replacement of an empty tissue box for replenishing tissue supply. Also for such tissue boxes, another embodiment of the invention is comprised of a pair of flat elastically resilient plastic legs adapted for anchoring at one end and the support formation is an extension of the combined legs and having angular bends to engage the box end opposite the access opening, and the face and the edge of the opening in the face of the box, and may carry a receptacle for convenience items beneath the tissue box holder.
For tissue boxes of the type having a tissue access opening in one face between the two ends and two sides of the box, the support formation is in the form of a wire leg extension extending from each of the spring loops, each leg extension having substantially right angle bends to engage the bottom and ends of the box, and a transverse member fixed to the leg extensions and having substantially right angle bends to engage the sides of the box to thereby provide the support and resistance to lateral movement of the box. An alternative structure is that of fixing a tray to the leg extensions near the spring loops, the tray having a bottom with an opening aligned with the tissue access opening in the tissue box face, and upwardly extending ends and sides on the tray for engaging the ends and sides of the tissue box for providing the lift support and resistance to lateral movement of the tissue box.
Boxed tissue carriers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,906; 2,488,326 and 3,089,597 are inconvenient in that by their inherent construction they must be carried on a side panel of an automobile in a position which is not readily accessible to all of the passengers in the vehicle. Also, since they necessarily occupy space at the same level as that of the passengers, they create an undesirable obstruction to proper leg and hip room when a full complement of passengers occupy the vehicle.
Likewise, the tissue box carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,216 which is adapted for attachment to the glove compartment is not conveniently accessible to all passengers in the vehicle and creates an additional obstruction to passengers entering or leaving the vehicle at the side adjacent the glove compartment.
The visor rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,908 does minimize obstruction to passengers, but has the disadvantage of requiring movement of the visor for access to its contents. Also if used for tissues, its capacity is only a fraction of that of a conventional tissue box.
The present invention constitutes a significant advance in the art in that Applicant's spring holder not only utilizes as a storage and dispensing container the conventional box in which the tissues are marketed, but also makes possible the positioning of the tissue box in a conveniently accessible position to all the passengers in the vehicle as well as at an out-of-the-way position which does not obstruct movement of any of the passengers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tissue box holder for converting a conventional tissue box into a conveniently accessible storage and dispensing container for the tissues in said box.
Another object is the provision of a tissue box holder which is particularly suitable for use in positioning a tissue box in an out-of-the-way position in an automobile so that it does not obstruct passenger occupancy or movement of passengers in the vehicle.
And another object is the provision of a tissue box holder particularly suitable for positioning the tissue box in an automobile in position conveniently accessible to all of the passengers.
A further object is the provision of a tissue box holder which is inherently structured for ease of tissue box installation and replacement.
Further objects include that of providing a tissue boox holder which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, lends itself to mass production and is comprised of relatively few components, and lends itself to carry a receptacle for storing convenience items in addition to holding a tissue box in a convenient use position.